Don't Run Away
"Don't Run Away" is a pop and hip hop song that is sung by Tyler James Williams as Cyrus in Let it Shine. The song features the band IM5, who did not appear in the movie and whose lines were instead were sung by Cyrus. It was written by Antonina Armato, Tim James, In-Q, Thomas Armato Sturges and Jon Vella, and produced by Tim James and Antonina Armato. In the movie, Cyrus enters the competition with this song but it is mistaken by Roxie that the song belongs to Kris. Lyrics Her beauty's crazy I watch her from the crowd Her voice is so amazing She make her mama proud I try to send her flowers But she has no address Her home is in my heart It's like she never left This is more than a crush More than a like-like More than a love Baby, I'ma make you mine And I ain't givin' up (2x) Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you (2x) Show me, you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know the whole world is watching you, so Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you Uh, they say true love is blind That real romance is timeless You're like my favorite movie Play it then rewind it 'Cause, baby, you're the finest Your love, I'm gonna find it And when I do, I'll run away with you Somewhere where they can't find us This is more than a crush More than a like-like More than a love Baby, I'ma make you mine And I ain't givin' up (2x) Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you (2x) Show me, you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know the whole world is watching you, so Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you Normally, I couldn't turn your head That's why I had to write this instead Let's be friends, start out slow Get to know you beyond your glow You're more than meets the eye Girl, you pterodactyl fly Way back when you knew my name Now the truth is what I play Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you (I ain't givin' up on you) Show me, you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know the whole world is watching you, so Don't run away Don't run away from the truth (from the truth) 'Cause I'm not givin' up on you Trivia *This song is the first single released from the movie. It premiered on Radio Disney on April 20, 2012. *Don't Run Away is one of 4 songs to have their own music video, the other 3 are: What I Said, Guardian Angel and Me and You. Category:Songs Category:LIS Category:Music Category:Soundtrack Category:Trivia